


Privacy Breach

by RedYoYo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (talked about - no details), Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Human, Frenemies, Insults, Invasion of Privacy, Not Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Platonic Relationships, quarantine mention, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedYoYo/pseuds/RedYoYo
Summary: Virgil panicking intensely due to an invasion of privacy. Janus cheering him up in a way only he knows how.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Privacy Breach

Virgil heaved, having curled up on his bed in a horrendous breakdown. He couldn't think straight. He was tightly clinging onto the closest weapon-like thing he could find - to his luck it was a baseball bat he had bought as a Halloween prop ages ago.

  
  


He was still shaky at the thought of being watched - he glanced over to his laptop which was the source of all his anxiety. The source of what caused this break in his mental stability. 

  
  


Logan told him not to open his laptop until they met up to have it wiped. Patton had attempted to cheer him up with cat gifs. Roman was throwing general phrases of concern his way and Remus even offered to burn it all.

  
  


The only one of his friends he hadn't told yet was Janus. Mostly because of the unusual state of their relationship and how they mutually hated each other.

  
  


Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Virgil felt his phone vibrate loudly near his ear. He had placed it on the edge of the bed next to where he had curled up to panic.

  
  


> Janus: what have you been up to?

  
  


Virgil hesitated before he mustered enough willpower to shut him down.

  
  


> Virgil: Look Janus, I am freaking out right now and I don't have the time or will to deal with your bullshit.

Followed by a boom of laughter in text format.

> Janus: Oh do share~ 
> 
> Janus: What exactly is making you sssufer?

  
  


The way Janus would always spell out 'suffer' like that made Virgil roll his eyes in annoyance and wish he could smack him, but he couldn't - not in current lockdown conditions at least. He took a mental note to bitch slap Janus when they finally met up as he typed down the situation to Janus. About the privacy breach and how he was scared to turn on his laptop.

  
  


> Janus: Oh 
> 
> Janus: you're definitely being watched
> 
> Virgil: I already have plans to mail the laptop for Remus to burn it
> 
> Janus: They could trace your accounts and watch you trough your phone
> 
> Virgil: There's nothing I can do about it and I'm honestly too drained to even care at the moment
> 
> Janus: Wow
> 
> Janus: Shame
> 
> Janus: You don't know how to take care of yourself AND your privacy

  
  


That's when Virgil had enough. It pushed a nerve and threatened to open a pandora's box of emotional problems he'd been piling up. And since he wasn't ready to unpack that just yet he left one single message before getting up to wash his face and walk it off:

  
  


> Virgil: Shut your fucking garbage disposal

  
  


And he finally got up from his bed. He set the bat on his bed and stretched

He then proceeded to the bathroom - washing over his face with cold water not once but twice.

  
  


He stood there staring at himself in the mirror for a while. The eye bags under his eyes from all the sleepless nights of teen drama and school assignments. The mess of a hair he had promised himself he'd cut, but never got around to it. 

  
  


He took several minutes to take in the view and just blank out for a bit - until he felt enough will to head back to his room and get ready to retire for the night with a bat by his side.

  
  


Before he did so he decided to give Janus the light of day:

  
  


> Virgil: Shut your fucking garbage disposal
> 
> Janus: Hmmm let me think about it.
> 
> Janus: No.
> 
> Janus: They are taking notes. 
> 
> Janus: They have seen our conversations about the things you've wanted to do to Logan
> 
> Janus: They know all.

  
  


Why was he giving Janus the light of day any way? Virgil wondered this as he scrolled after a brief pause in messages - indicated by the different time stamp above it.

  
  


> Janus: Don't wuss out over this
> 
> Janus: I'm assuming you're asleep, so let your dreams be filled with plights, you poor unfortunate baby.
> 
> Janus: I'm sure you'll be moaning to me in the morning about nightmares of people spying on you.
> 
> Janus: People who either don't have a life or suck at everything else besides being creeps.
> 
> Janus: People that may be reading this and might not care what I think of them.
> 
> Janus: But all I can say is
> 
> Janus: I'm the only person allowed to make his life more miserable than it already is so back off you creeps!

  
  


Virgil had a smirk plastered on his face and he felt significantly better - reminding himself of the nature of his relationship with Janus once more - when worse comes to worst - they've got eachother's backs despite their mutual disdain for one another.


End file.
